Big Brother - Wikia Edition - Immunity For You
'Big Brother - Wikia Edition - Immunity For You '''is the third episode of Big Brother 2016. It was released on the 30th of August 2016. Immunity For You THE HOUSE : Welcome Housemates , Today you will all be fighting for HoH , todays challenge is called , Questions For The Whores , you will each stand in a tube and Robot Whore will ask questions to you, if you answer the wrong question a bucket of shit will fall on you , good luck. Robot : Criminal , how old are you? Criminal : I am 17 Robot : Wrong your 69 Criminal : What the fuck ''Shit is dumped on Criminals head Robot : Chelsea is your boyfriend gay Chelsea : Obv not Robot : Wrong Tom Giggles Chelsea : TOM WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO Shit is dumped on her head Chelsea screams Chelsea : FUCK YOU TOM Slowly shit lands on everyone until It's Claire and Fearless Diva Criminal : Claire if you fucking loose though Robot : Fearless Diva do you write good shows Fearless : Yes , I do Rob... Roboot : Wrong Fearless : WHAT THE FUCK YOU BITCH Shit is dumped on her and she runs away cryng THE HOUSE : Claire congratulations , you are the new HoH Claire : Yas bitch werk THE HOUSE : Housemates please enter the house , and coaches please enter the garden Bela : Sup bitch Sister : In the name of the father and the son and the holy spirit , please make me win Steph : Sup bitches names Todd Angelle : idc THE HOUSE : Here is a wheel I will spin it , if it lands on your name you are the winner of the coach's test Sister : Is that really a test The wheel spins and Sister Whore Sassy is the winner Sister : Haha bitches Bela : what the fuck Steph : I swear to god Sister : I give immunity to Red Cougar because fuck you Fearless Diva Fearless : What please no why di... THE HOUSE : GET READY FOR VETO BTICHES Fearless : Why does no-one listen to m.... THE HOUSE : EVERYONE COME TO THE COUCH Mandy : Lol fuck off Angela : Anaconda DONT , Anaconda DONT , Oh my gosh , look at her butt Nanette : Shut up Angela Tom : GIVE ME DICK OH MY FUCKING GOD Criminal : I guess I might fuck you bitches up Steph : Um Criminal Criminal : Mandy I stole your meth Mandy : WHAT THE FUCK THE HOUSE : Today were are doing veto before nominations because I stole Mandy's meth Mandy : STOP STEALING MY METH THE HOUSE : Criminal , Fearless Diva and Claire you will be doing the VETO THE HOUSE : Today's Veto Challenge is to beat up Fearless Diva Everyone lunges at Fearless and beats the shit out of her '' Angela : SMACK HERE Nanette: EAT HER CHELSEA : YOU UGLY SHIT THE HOUSE : STOP NOW , Fearless for everyone beating you up you win the power of VETO Fearless : Yay ''Fearless falls down and collapses THE HOUSE : Okay so , Nanette and Angela you are safe THE HOUSE : Mandy you as well Mandy : Yass Nanette : Go us THE HOUSE : Bone Hilda and Tom you are safe THE HOUSE : Chelsea Red Cougar , Your Safe Tom : We just need Criminal now Claire : LOL I put her up for eviction Red Cougar : Fake Friend , Fake Friend Criminal : Claire what the fuck Fearless Diva : I HAVE VETO I USE IT ON MYS..... THE HOUSE : You use your Veto on Criminal ? That's nice THE HOUSE : Criminal step down Claire : I send up Angela THE HOUSE : Angela step up Fearless : WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FU THE HOUSE : Let me hand you over to Chanel Chanel : The person leaving is Angela : ... Claire : ... Sister : ... Fearless : WHAT THE FUCK , YOU FUCKIN... Chanel : Fearless , Fearless Diva you have lost your place in the big brother house Fearless : FUCK YOU , YOU FUCKING SLUTS Fearless runs outside to attack Chanel but the security catch her and arrest her. Fearless : YOU SLUTS ILL GET MY BOOK LAWYERS Chanel : Sorry about that , see you next time , and remember , FUCK FEARLESS DIVA Category:Shows by "The Criminal" Category:Episodes of "Big Brother"